


Syvää taikuutta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Sibling Incest, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, Translation, alaikäisten välinen seksi, silkka seksi, sisarusten välinen seksi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Lattia on kuin jäätä Andromedan paljaiden jalkojen alla, kun hän kiirehtii läpi tyrmien. Hän puikkelehti sokkeloissa, ja hänestä tuntuu kuin hän olisi astunut Bellatrixin maailmaan. Aivan kuin hän olisi eksynyt rakkaimman satunsa sivuille.SUOMENNOS
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Andromeda Black Tonks





	Syvää taikuutta

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> TÄMÄ ON SUOMENNOS. Alkuperäistä ficciä en enää löytänyt netistä, vinkatkaa jos bongaatte jossain!  
> THIS IS A TRANSLATION. I couldn't find the original fic 'Magic Buried Deep' by philalethia anywhere, so please, let me know if you find it!  
> I translated this fic in 2006, and before doing that, I asked for a permission which Philalethia kindly granted me <3  
> ***
> 
> Alkuperäisen kirjoittajan huomioita:  
> Tapahtumat sijoittuvat Tylypahkan lukuvuoden alkuun, Luihuisen tyrmiin. Kirjoitettu Pornish Pixiesien femslash-haasteeseen.
> 
> Mustan sisaruksien ikäjärjestystä ei tiedetä (canon) ainakaan vielä, joten omassa, pienessä maailmassani Bellatrix on vanhempi kuin Andromeda, joka on vanhempi kuin Narcissa. Ihan vain tiedoksi.
> 
> // Kääntäjän kommentti: En aikonut siirtää tätä enää Livejournalista tänne AO3:een, mutta näinpä siinä kävi. Back by popular demand ;)  
> // Käännöksen beta: Snitie
> 
> Hox! En omista Pottereita enkä saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Bellatrix tapasi kertoa tarinoita Luihuisen tyrmistä, niiden pimeistä ja hiljaisista sokkeloista, joilla oli jo kauan ollut mystinen merkitys koko Mustan perheelle. Hän kertoi loputtomasta kiusanteosta, yhteenkuuluvuuden tunteen tuomasta jännityksestä ja kylmistä väristyksistä, jotka nousivat pitkin selkärankaa. Hän maalasi taianomaisen kuvan nuoremmille sisarilleen, jotka kuuntelivat silmät suurina ja uneksivat siitä päivästä, kun pääsisivät itse osaksi tuota maagista maailmaa.

"Lattioiden alla, perustuksissa", Bellatrix oli sanonut, "siellä, linnan ytimessä sykkii Tylypahkan sydän."

Lattia on kuin jäätä Andromedan paljaiden jalkojen alla, kun hän kiirehtii läpi tyrmien. Hän puikkelehti sokkeloissa, ja hänestä tuntuu kuin hän olisi astunut Bellatrixin maailmaan. Aivan kuin hän olisi eksynyt rakkaimman satunsa sivuille.

"Bellatrix", hän kuiskaa pimeyteen. "Bellatrix!"

Yhtäkkiä käsi tarttuu hänen ranteeseensa. Andromeda säpsähtää, ja hänen sydämensä pomppaa kurkkuun. Hän painautuu vasten seinää. Hänen kyynärpäänsä raapiutuvat karheaa, kylmää kiveä vasten nostaen ihon kananlihalle.

"Minne olet menossa?" joku hengittää hänen hiuksiinsa, ja Andromeda rentoutuu välittömästi. "Ohitit huoneeni aikoja sitten."

"Bellatrix."

"Kukapa muukaan."

Heidän hampaansa kolahtavat yhteen huulten painautuessa toisiaan vasten. Andromeda huokaisee, kun tutut sormet sotkeutuvat hänen hiuksiinsa. Hiljaisuus ("Noista tyrmistä on syntynyt kaikki maailman hiljaisuus", Bellatrix oli kertonut.) aaltoilee heidän ympärillään ja sykkii samaan tahtiin Bellatrixin sydämen kanssa. Andromeda liu’uttaa käsiään pitkin sisarensa vartaloa, kunnes ne lepäävät vasten tämän kohoilevia, pyöreitä rintoja. Bellatrixin kosteat suudelmat seuraavat Andromedan leuankaarta.

"Halusin sinua niin paljon", Andromeda kuiskaa ja vetää terävästi henkeä, kun Bellatrix työntää hänet vasten seinää ja hautaa nenänsä pikkusiskonsa kaulaan. Andromedan kädet kiertyvät Bellatrixin ympärille, ja hänen kyntensä kaivautuvat tämän vaatteiden selkämykseen. Hän kietoo jalkansa sisarensa vyötäisille.

"M-minä eksyin. Täällä alhaalla on niin sekavaa—"

"Opit pian kulkemaan täällä."

Bellatrixin suu avautuu, ja hiljaisuus väistyy kuuman, märän imemisen tieltä. Ääni, yhdistettynä näykkiviin hampaisiin ja karkeaan kieleen, joka raapii Andromedan kaulaa, saa Andromedan hävyn turpoamaan. Hän työntää lantiotaan eteen.

"Opetatko sinä minua?"

Ääni katoaa vieden mukanaan pakottavan tunteen. Bellatrix nykäisee kevyesti sisarensa hiuksia, kunnes heidän otsansa kopsahtavat yhteen. Heidän hengityksensä sekoittuvat huulien väliin jäävässä raossa, joka kapenee yhä pienemmäksi.

"Opetan sinulle kaiken", Bellatrix hengähtää, ja hänen kuumat, kosteat huulensa painautuvat lujasti Andromedan omille. Niin lujasti, että tämän pää iskeytyy rajusti vasten seinää.

Bellatrix maistuu suklaalle ja vanhalle kurpitsamehulle. Hän ahmii Andromedaa, jonka kurkusta karkaa vaikerrus. Nuorempi tyttö yrittää välillä vastata suudelmaan ja liikutella huuliaan sisarensa mallin mukaan, mutta Bellatrix on liian epätoivoinen, liian kiihkeä hänen seurattavakseen. Joten hän pysyy paikoillaan ja liikkuu vain, jos häntä kehotetaan tekemään niin.

Andromedan sormet osuvat hänen puseronnappeihinsa, ja hän hyökkää niiden kimppuun. Hän työntää vaatetta Bellatrixin käsiin, kunnes tämä antaa periksi sisarensa sanattomalle pyynnölle. Heidän huulensa erkanevat pehmeän maiskahduksen säestämänä. Bellatrix painaa vielä pehmeän suukon sisarensa leukaan ennen kuin keskittyy pitkään riviin nappeja tämän puserossa.

"Revi ne auki", Andromeda anelee hengästyneenä. Bellatrix sihahtaa paheksuvasti.

"Kärsivällisyys on hyve, kultaseni", hän sanoo ja avaa taas uuden napin. Hän tuijottaa ahnaasti Andromedan vähän kerrallaan paljastuvaa ihoa. "Olet niin käsittämättömän kaunis."

Bellatrix perääntyy puoli askelta, ja Andromedan jalka lipsuu hänen lanteiltaan. Hänen kätensä yrittävät tarttua seinään ja pysäyttää putoamista. Kun hänen jalkansa taas osuvat lattiaan, sormet raastavat kiveä ja koettavat säilyttää tasapainon.

Mutta sitten Bellatrixin polvi onkin hänen reisiensä välissä vakauttamassa asentoa. Kuumuus hulvahtaa Andromedan nivusiin, ja hänen hengityksensä muuttuu katkonaiseksi sydämen läpättäessä. Andromedan suu avautuu ja pää retkahtaa taakse, kun Bellatrix avaa viimeisen napin antaen puseron tipahtaa käsivarsien varaan.

Andromeda ei juuri pidä rinnoistaan. Ne ovat pienet ja lähes litteät lukuun ottamatta pienenpieniä kumpuja hänen tummien, terävien nänniensä ympärillä. Hänelle tulee jälleen kerran lähes vastustamaton mielihalu kietoa kädet ympärilleen ja piilottaa rintansa sisarensa silmiltä.

Mutta Bellatrixin silmät tuikkivat kuin tähdet, ja hänen sormensa sivelevät sisaren solisluuta, kunnes hieraisevat vasten liivejä, jotka litistävät rinnat aloilleen. Hänen huulensa erkanevat, ja Andromedan näkee vilaukselta märän, punaisen kielen, ennen kuin kuulee sisarensa vetävän värisevän henkäyksen.

"Bella", hän kuiskaa, kun Bellatrix laskee olkaimet alas ja vetää ohutta kangasta alemmas niin, että Andromedan nännit paljastuvat.

"Minun sisareni", Bellatrix huokaa. "Minun rakas, kaunis sisareni."

Andromedan suu avautuu, kun Bellatrixin kieli lipaisee hänen nänniään saaden sen kovettumaan lähes välittömästi. Vaikerrus karkaa Andromedan huulilta, ja Bellatrix hymyilee kuullessaan äänen. Hän ympäröi nännin huulillaan ja suutelee sitä kevyesti.

"Bellatrix", Andromeda voihkii kynsien epätoivoisena seinää. Hän työntää rintojaan sisartaan vasten. "Kielesi—"

Bellatrix vetäytyy taemmas ja lipaisee nänniä. Hän liikuttaa kieltään nopein, hullaannuttavin liikkein, ja Andromedan pää iskeytyy vasten kiveä, kun haltioituneet voihkaisut karkaavat hänen huuliltaan. Hänen silmänsä puristuvat kiinni, ja toinen käsi sotkeentuu sisaren hiuksiin.

"Shh", Bellatrix sanoo ja puhaltaa lämpimän henkäyksen kovettuneeseen nänniin. "Shh. Joku voi kuulla sinut, ja sitten meidät löydetään ja joudumme erilleen. Ethän halua niin käyvän?"

Andromeda katsoo Bellatrixin tummiin silmiin ja voihkaisee vaimeasti. "Bella-kiltti", hän kuiskaa ja yrittää vaimentaa huokauksiaan. "Kiltti Bellatrix, älä kiusaa."

"Pieni, ahne tyttöseni", Bellatrix kujertaa ja ottaa Andromedan hyljätyn nännin takaisin suuhunsa. Hän imee ja hieroo herkkää nipukkaa karkealla kielellään.

Sula kuumuus valtaa Andromedan. Se siirtyy kurkunpäästä herkistyneeseen nänniin, jonka Bellatrixin hampaat ovat vanginneet, ja jatkaa lopulta jalkojen väliin. Polte asettuu aloilleen ja korventaa häntä, kun hän liikuttaa lanteitaan sisarensa reittä vasten. Hän puskee, kunnes hänen pikkuhousunsa kostuvat.

Bellatrix vetäytyy kauemmas. Hän katsoo, kun Andromeda hieroo itseään hänen reittään vasten. Tyrmän kylmä ilma ympäröi Andromedan märän nipukan ja viilentää sen. Tämä lähettää taivaallisia väristyksiä ympäri tytön kehoa. Bellatrix liikuttaa reittään mukaillen sisarensa liikkeitä, ja kun hänen jalkansa painuu Andromedan jalkojen väliin, tämä puree huultaan ja tuijottaa sisarensa tummiin silmiin.

"Ellen tietäisi paremmin", Bellatrix sanoo, ja hänen katseensa vaeltaa pitkin Andromedan vartaloa pysähtyen sykkivään suoneen tämän kaulalla, "sanoisin, että haluat jotain. Mutta, kultaseni, eihän se voi olla totta?"

Andromeda vetää terävästi henkeä, kun Bellatrixin käsi laskeutuu hänen vyötärölleen, tarraa lantiosta kiinni ja pysäyttää liikkeen.

"Ethän sinä ole edes pyytänyt mitään."

"Pyydän", Andromeda kuiskaa ja hänen reitensä puristuvat epätoivoisesti Bellatrixin jalan ympärille.

"Pyydät mitä?"

Muistot kieppuvat Andromedan päässä: hänen sormensa mustien hiusten lomassa, kiihkeä kieli hänen jalkojensa välissä.

"Sano se ääneen, Andromeda. Tiedän, että pystyt siihen."

Bellatrixin jalka häviää tukemasta Andromedaa, ja jäljelle jäävät vain varmat kädet, jotka estävät nuorempaa tyttöä valahtamasta maahan, kun tämän jalat iskeytyvät kiviseen lattiaan. Sanat kutittelevat Andromedan kurkussa, mutta niiden karattua hänen huuliltaan, ääntäkään ei kuulu.

"Minun pitäisi jättää sinut yksin. Märkänä ja epätoivoisena. Niinkö sanoit, kultaseni? En oikein kuullut."

Bellatrixin kieli lipaisee kiusoittelevasti Andromedan huulia. Tämän poskille kohoaa puna, kun räävittömät sanat muotoutuvat kielellä.

"Nuole minua", Andromeda anoo. Hänen polvensa miltei pettävät, niin oudolta hänen äänensä kuulostaa.

"Mm. Luulen, että tuo riittää", Bellatrix vastaa. Huvittuneisuus kuultaa hänen äänestään, ja hän laskeutuu polvilleen. Hän livauttaa kätensä Andromedan hameen alle ja kuljettaa niitä pitkin paljaita reisiä.

Andromeda sävähtää, kun Bellatrixin höyhenkevyt kosketus vaeltaa hänen pikkuhousuillaan. Hänen nivusissaan sykähtää. Bellatrixin sormi työntyy häpyhuulten sisään ja hankaa housuja vasten märkää, herkkää ihoa. Andromedan kynnet raapivat kiviseinää.

"Kiusaat liikaa."

"Sinä olet liian kärsimätön", Bellatrix vastaa huulet kaartuen hieman ylöspäin ja laskee Andromedan pikkuhousut alas. Tyttö astuu pois housuistaan ja levittää itsensä sisarelleen.

Bellatrix kokoaa Andromedan hameen tämän vyötärölle ja kumartuu eteenpäin. Hänen kielensä kastelee ohutta karvoitusta ja hänen sormensa levittävät Andromedaa auki, kun hame putoaa hänen päänsä ylle peittäen hänet katseelta.

Andromedan silmät pyörivät, kun Bellatrix nuolee häntä ja maistelee hänen sisältä valuvia nesteitään. Bellatrix lipoo sisarensa klitoriksen peittävää huppua. Andromeda päästää värisevän huokauksen, ja hänen käsivartensa raapiutuvat kiviseinään, kun hänen polvensa tärisevät ja antavat miltei periksi.

Bellatrixin kieli on pehmeä ja hellä, kun se vaeltaa pitkin hänen poimujaan hyväillen ylös ja alas, kunnes se tulee niin lähelle hänen klitorista, että hänen reitensä vapisevat odotuksesta. Andromedan emättimen lihakset supistuvat perättäisinä aaltoina.

"Ooh", Andromeda vaikertaa avuttomana. "Bellatrix." Hänen kätensä kurottaa sokeasti kohti sisarta. Hän yrittää vetää tämän kielen turvonneelle, peitetylle nupuralleen, joka vaatii huomiota. Bellatrix kuitenkin väistää hänen kätensä ja valuu alemmas nuolemaan Andromedan läpimärkää rakoa.

Bellatrixin kieli pyörii kevyesti aukon ympärillä, ja kun Andromeda työntää lanteitaan häntä vasten, kielenkärki liukuu sisälle. Bellatrix voihkaisee, ja kevyt värinä saa Andromedan huokaamaan tyytyväisenä. Bellatrix työntää kieltään syvemmälle.

Andromedan lihakset supistuvat sisaren kielen ympärille ja imaisevat sen sisään. Bellatrixin upottaa kyntensä valkoisiin reisiin, ja nai tätä, sisään ja ulos, hieroen kielellään rakastavasti sisarensa silkkisiä seinämiä.

"Ooh... _oooh_."

Bellatrixin nenä painautuu Andromedan ihoon, ja joka kerta kun hän työntää kieltään tämän sisään, hänen nenänsä liukuu klitoriksen yli. Andromedan vatsa kipristelee lähes sietämättömästi. Hänestä tuntuu, kuin hän olisi juuri tarttumassa aarteeseen, mutta ei aivan yletä siihen. Hän ei enää tunne nautintoa, vain pelkkää kipua. Andromeda painaa sisarensa naamaa jalkojensa väliin ja puskee sokeasti eteenpäin.

Bellatrix tuhahtaa, ja kuuma ilma saa Andromedan huudahtamaan. Tytön selkä kaareutuu, ja Bellatrixin kieli nuolaisee pitkin poimuja, aina klitorikselle asti. Kun hänen suunsa sulkeutuu nupuran ympärille, hänen kielensä hieroo klitorista nopein vedoin ja paljastaa hupun alta kokonaan pienen, herkän helmen. Bellatrix imaisee sen suuhunsa ja se tuntuu hyvälle, niin hyvälle, että sattuu. Andromeda vinkaisee, ja hänen koko vartalonsa vapisee.

Yhtäkkiä Bellatrix lopettaa. Hänen sormensa erkanevat Andromedan reisiltä, ja tämä vajoaa alemmas kivistä seinää vasten. Andromedan reidet vapisevat ja pää nuokkuu edestakaisin.

"Emme ole koskaan käyttäneet tätä", Bellatrix sanoo raskaalla äänellä. Andromeda katsoo alas ja näkee Bellatrixin sauvan livahtavan hameensa alle. Hänen vartalonsa jännittyy.

"Bella—"

"Luota minuun."

Sauva on kapeampi kuin Bellatrixin kieli ja se sujahtaa sisälle helposti. Se ulottuu syvemmälle kuin kieli tai sormi koskaan aiemmin. Se tuntuu oudolta, kuin vieraalta esineeltä, mikä se onkin. Siitä huolimatta Andromedan lihakset puristuvat sauvan ympärille, kun Bellatrix painaa pienen suukon hänen häpyhuulilleen ja levittää ne taas auki.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Andromeda kuiskaa. Bellatrixin huulet kaareutuvat hymyyn, kun ne sulkevat klitoriksen sisäänsä.

Andromedan hengitys katkeilee, ja hänen sydämensä tuntuu tipahtaneen jalkojen väliin sykkimään vasten Bellatrixin kieltä. Hän heittää päätään taakse ja hänen huulensa muodostavat äänettömiä rukouksia, kun Bellatrix imee hänen klitoristaan ja hieroo sitä kielellään rajuin pyyhkäisyin uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Andromeda tuntee orgasmin lähestyvän. Tulenlieska korventaa tietään pitkin hänen väriseviä reisiään ja sujahtaa märälle, turvonneelle nupuralle Bellatrixin huulien väliin. Lieska polttaa niin ihanasti. Andromeda läppää kämmenensä suunsa eteen; hänen huulilta on karkaamassa vaikerrus, jopa kirkaisu. Hän on vähällä huutaa niin lujaa, että pelkää koko Luihuisen tuvan heräävän ja löytävän hänet makaamasta vapisten tyrmän lattialla.

Bellatrix napauttaa taikasauvaa kädellään, ja se syöksee kipinöitä Andromedan sisälle. Niin syvälle, että tyttö näkee ne silmäluomiensa takana. Hän huutaa kämmeneensä, sillä kokemus on uskomaton, mahtavin koko hänen tähänastisen elämänsä aikana. Andromedan reidet puristuvat Bellatrixin pään ympärille varmasti tukahduttaen tämän, mutta hän ei voisi vähempää välittää. Hänen sisällään värisee, ja Bellatrixin kieli pyörii hänen klitoriksensa ympärillä.

"Oh, oh, _Merlin_!" Andromeda vaikertaa kättään vasten ja katsoo lasittunein silmin, kun Bellatrixin pää liikkuu hänen hameensa alla. "Oh! Voi, Bella, nyt..."

Sauva liikahtaa taas ampuen Andromedan silmiin lisää kipinöitä. Hän tuntee taian virtaavan sisäänsä, ja hänen polvensa antavat vihdoin periksi. Hän tarrautuu Bellatrixin olkapäähän vapaalla kädellään ja koettaa pysyä pystyssä. Hänen selkänsä pingottuu kaarelle, ja hänen suustaan karkaa vaikerrus, jollaista hän ei olisi uskonut pystyvänsä päästämään.

Bellatrix kietoo Andromedan klitoriksen märän, kuuman kielensä sisälle muodostaen eräänlaisen pienen tunnelin. Se on kuuma ja tiukka, ja Andromeda puskee klitoristaan syvemmälle sen sisään. Hän puree kättään niin, että maistaa veren. Hän pystyy todellakin naimaan tuota tunnelia. Hän kykenee liu’uttamaan klitoriksensa sen sisälle, aivan kuin se olisi juuri hänelle tehty pieni pesä. Hänen lanteensa työntyvät, puskevat, hänen klitoriksensa raastaa vasten Bellatrixin kielen seinämiä, ja sauva hänen sisällään kipinöi ja värisee.

"Tulen... minä tulen", hän vaikertaa, mutta hänen kätensä vaimentaa äänen. Vaikerrus hukkuu kiihkeiden, kimeiden äänten tulvaan, joka ryöppyää hänen huuliltaan.

Hänen suunsa avautuu ammolleen ja pää putoaa taakse, kun hänen reitensä jännittyvät rytmikkäin puristuksin. Niiden välistä vapautuu sarja pieniä räjähdyksiä. Hänen klitoriksensa sykkii vasten Bellatrixin kieltä ja hänen emättimen seinämät supistelevat, kun sauva kipinöi vieläkin vasten G-pistettä. Andromedan sormet tarraavat Bellatrixin hiuksiin, ja hänen rintansa kohoilee sydämen hakatessa. Hänen kämmenensä värisee hänen omien huutojensa vaimentimena.

Andromeda puskee loppuun saakka. Kunnes viimeinenkin kipinä lakkaa tuntumasta ja kunnes hänen klitoriksensa on pehmeä ja kipeä. Bellatrix sallii tämän. Hän pysyy liikkumatta, kunnes Andromeda putoaa lattialle ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni nähden värikkäitä kipinöitä.

"Tervetuloa Luihuiseen, pikku käärmeeni", Bellatrix sanoo suupielet märkinä.

Ja kun Andromeda suutelee sisartaan, hän maistaa taian tämän huulilla.


End file.
